


Non solo baci platonici

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Amabile rubacuori [3]
Category: Fantastic Four (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, One Shot Collection, PWP, Tom Holland is Peter Parker
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La torcia umana s'infiamma anche nelle sue passioni.Scritta col prompt del p0rnfest:MARVEL - COMICS - AVENGERS/MARVEL - FANTASTIC FOUR	Johnny Storm/Peter Parker	3 volte in cui Peter bacia Johnny (platonicamente) e 1 in cui Johnny bacia Peter (non platonicamente).





	1. Chapter 1

Non solo baci platonici

 

Johnny era intento a passarsi il gel tra i capelli biondi, sollevando verso l’alto un ciuffo, sospirando ripetutamente.

“Il generale mi odia. Finirà per farmi buttare fuori dal programma spaziale, te lo dico io” borbottò. Si voltò e arrossì, vedendo che Peter si stava infilando i boxer.

Peter aveva in bocca una fetta di pane imburrato, gli diede un morso e lo appoggiò sul davanzale della finestra chiusa. Il suo corpo sottile era abbronzato e aveva i segni rossi dei vestiti.

Un piccione iniziò a ticchettare col becco sul vetro, fissando ingolosito il pane.

“Andrà bene. Sei il miglior pilota, non possono farti niente” disse.

Johnny gli sorrise.

 

‘

_Peter chiuse gli occhi e gli posò un bacio sulle labbra, arrossendo._

_“S-scusa… Era…” biascicò._

_Johnny gli sorrise e gli avvolse il braccio intorno alle spalle. Erano seduti su una panca di un ristorante, in parte nascosti da un grande cactus in vaso._

_“… Per dirti che mi piaci” ammise Parker._

_Johnny gli posò un bacio sul naso, guardandolo rosso in viso._

_“Questa è la prima volta che vengo abbordato io, mi piace” ammise.’_

 

“Vorrei avere la tua stessa certezza” disse Johnny. Si massaggiò il collo e recuperò una camicia, abbottonandola.

Peter lo raggiunse e lo aiutò a sistemarsi i bottoni delle maniche.

“Perché io lo so quanto sei grandioso! Insomma… Sto con il più figo di sempre!” trillò.

 

‘

_Stark si sfilò lentamente gli occhiali da sole._

_“Lui sarebbe il tuo ragazzo?” domandò secco._

_Peter annuì e posò un bacio sulla guancia di Johnny, che gli sorrise._

_“Non è una forza, Mr. Stark?” domandò. Serrò i pugni e saltellò sul posto._

_Stark allargò le braccia._

_“Ha un’aria familiare…”. Iniziò a dire._

_Storm lo abbracciò._

_“Non era un abbraccio” borbottò Tony, voltando il capo. “… Di sicuro è quello giusto per te” si lamentò._

_‘_

 

Johnny gli passò la mano tra i capelli castani arruffandoglieli.

“Ed io cosa dovrei dire? Sto con un genio e per di più uomo-insetto” disse, facendogli l’occhiolino.

Peter rise.

“Così non sembra il massimo” borbottò, avvolgendogli le braccia intorno al collo.

 

‘

_Peter si lasciò scivolare a testa in giù con la ragnatela, apparendo davanti a Johnny._

_Quest’ultimo spense le fiamme che lo avvolgevano e lo guardò, battendo le palpebre._

_“Sono così felice tu sia un inumano come me” disse Parker. Gli posò un bacio delicato sulle labbra, sfiorandole appena con le proprie._

_“I tuoi baci sono sempre così casti e puri”. Scherzò Johnny, passandosi la mano tra i morbidi capelli biondi. Un ciuffo biondo cenere gli finì davanti all’occhio._

_‘_

“Penso di poter fare un po’ di ritardo e tanto tu lo sei sempre” disse Johnny. Gli strinse i fianchi e lo spinse, premendolo contro la parete accanto alla finestra.

“Che fai?” chiese Peter, deglutendo.

“Ti bacio” disse Johnny. Chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò appassionatamente, Peter ricambiò mugolando.

Johnny si sfilò nuovamente i vestiti, la temperatura del suo corpo aumento, mentre la sua pelle rosea diventava bollente. Denudò Peter, indugiando sullo sfilargli i boxer.

Parker balzò agilmente e gli avvolse i fianchi con le gambe sottili, i due continuarono a baciarsi, mentre i loro mugolii desiderosi si diffondevano per la camera da letto dell’appartamento.

Johnny iniziò a prepararlo, facendo fare su e giù all’indice. Peter trasalì, sentì l’altro entrare anche con un secondo dito. Deglutì, ingoiando saliva di entrambi, mentre le loro lingue s’intrecciavano, ed iniziò a muovere su e giù il bacino per andargli incontro.

Johnny riuscì a fatica a far entrare un terzo dito, sentendolo stretto rispetto a sé. La pelle di Peter gli sembrava gelida, ma invitante, l’accarezzò febbricitante.

Peter si staccò e ansimò, riprendendo fiato, mentre l’altro faceva scivolare fuori le dita da lui.

“Questa sarebbe… La prima vera volta” biascicò.

“Non pensiamoci, facciamolo e basta. In fondo piace ad entrambi così” disse Storm.

Peter annuì e lo baciò ancora. Johnny scivolò dentro di lui, lasciandosi sfuggire un gemito roco. Peter gettò indietro la testa, facendo frusciare i capelli contro il muro, e spalancò la bocca con un verso acuto.

Johnny si mosse dentro di lui con sempre maggior sicurezza, ad ogni spinta Peter si premeva con tutto il corpo contro il muro, permettendo al fisico massiccio dell’altro di pressarlo. Si aggrappò anche con le braccia, avvolgendo il collo di Johnny.

Il piccione volò via in un frullio d’ali.

Peter venne, sporcando di sperma le gambe e i piedi di Johnny, anche quest’ultimo si liberò, gocciolando sul pavimento.

Peter rimise i piedi per terra e si abbandonò contro il suo petto, stringendogli ancora il collo.

“Oh, Johnny…” esalò soddisfatto.

Johnny lo baciò.

“Il mio ‘bacio’ non era per niente ‘platonico’ come i tuoi” sussurrò.


	2. Nel vicolo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta col prompt del p0rnfest:   
> MARVEL - COMICS - AVENGERS/MARVEL - FANTASTIC FOUR Johnny Storm/Peter Parker Peter non ha esperienza con i ragazzi, così tocca a Johnny guidarlo.

Nel vicolo

 

Peter deglutì un paio di volte, mentre Johnny gli premeva il pulsante al centro della tuta da spider-man, lasciandola cadere per terra.

“Prima volta con un ragazzo?” domandò Storm. Spense il fuoco che avvolgeva il suo corpo, i suoi vestiti tramutati in cenere volarono via. Sfiorando i mattoni lerci del vicolo.

Parker annuì un paio di volte.

“Inoltre avrei preferito farlo in casa, al sicuro” biascicò.

Johnny gli afferrò il mento con la mano e sfiorò il suo naso con quello dell’altro, il suo fiato era bollente.

“Se vuoi lasciamo perdere” disse. Con l’altra mano gli sfiorò il membro e lo sentì eccitato, Parker rabbrividì. Avvertì un brivido di piacere lungo la schiena.

“N-no… Te l’ho proposto io” biascicò.

< Io e le mie idee folli avute di getto. Soltanto che… Mr. Stark ha detto che non c’è niente di male ad innamorarsi anche di un altro ragazzo. Lui è bisessuale come me > pensò.

Johnny lo premette contro il muro, mentre con la mano continuava ad accarezzargli il membro.

“Hai mai avuto esperienze prima? O hai solo paura delle malattie?” gli chiese. Gli avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio e gli mordicchiò il lobo.

Parker gli passò le mani sul petto massicciò e si strusciò contro di lui, lasciandosi sfuggire dei gemiti sempre più forti, mentre le mani esperte di Johnny lo eccitavano.

“Mai con i ragazzi” ammise.

< Anche se non ne ho mai avute così tante con le ragazze e quella volta in macchina con M.J. è stata un disastro > pensò. Si concentrò sui movimenti concentrici delle dita di Johnny, gemeva sempre più forte, con le labbra sporte.

“Tranquillo, in tanti anni che faccio l’F4, non ho mai visto nessuno passare in questo vicolo di giorno. Al massimo qualche gatto, stai sereno” lo rassicurò Storm. Gli baciò il collo e lo mordicchiò, succhiando fino a lasciargli un succhiotto, mentre continuava ad eccitarlo con entrambe le mani.

“Perché proprio qui?” biascicò Parker.

“Perché ho bisogno di spazio e libertà” rispose Johnny. La pelle rosea del suo corpo ignudo era bollente, solcata da luccicanti gocce di sudore.

Storm spiccò il volo sdraiandosi in aria a faccia in su, Peter gridò finendogli addosso e si tenne a lui stringendogli i fianchi con le ginocchia e le spalle con le mani. Johnny lo guidò dentro di sé, facendo dei bassi gemiti di piacere.

Parker si lasciò guidare, Johnny gli afferrò i glutei e lo aiutò a spingere, Peter iniziò a muoversi su e giù dentro di lui.

Indosso aveva soltanto le cartucce intorno ai polsi e le utilizzò per fare una ragnatela-rete sotto di loro.

< Così se cado, non mi farò male… Anche se… Mi farebbe male smettere, è così piacevole >. I suoi pensieri andarono confondendosi, mentre spingeva da solo sempre più forte.

Johnny gli andava incontro con dei movimenti secchi di bacino, il resto del suo corpo era teso e rigido, intento a sostenere il peso di Parker.

“Bravo, così, lasciati guidare”. La voce di Johnny era seducente e invitante.

I respiri si facevano sempre più veloci, smozzicati, inframmezzati da lussuriosi gemiti di desiderio.

Peter cercò di trattenersi, ma venne dentro di lui. Entrambi gridarono, raggiungendo l’apice del piacere.

 


End file.
